Nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy has been used to study human platelets, chromaffin vesicles, and various phosphate-containing systems which are useful as models for amine storage. In all systems, the motional properties of both amine and nucleotide moieties appear to be related to divalent cation content and to the intra-vesicular volume.